


Mirthful Little Spiders

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Hemospectrum Shift, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's narcissism knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirthful Little Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I created none of the bloodswaps here. Indigo Vriska is based off a sprite edit, though the author is anonymous to my knowledge. Brownblood Vriska is from adamantApopletic's Red Dead Virgo.
> 
> Also I'm aware that Indigo is more a blueish color.

Serket sat in silence by the shoreline, fondly regarding the way the tides moved back and forth. It never failed to impress her, and she spent the entire evening simply watching them move, constantly marveling and pondering as to how it was all happening. Sure she could have just, like, looked up the answers in a book or something but then... Who even cared about that stuff? Not her. She just didn't care about stuffy research books and shitty science projections, she cared about what she could SEE and FEEL.

What else mattered?

The tides went on; doing their thing day in and day out without a care, a philosophy the indigo-blooded girl had taken to heart. The sky above was locked in an orange glow, as it normally was in the times she spent here. She couldn't tell if it was sunrise or sunset, but she didn't really care. It was beautiful either way, and she just loved beauty in all its forms. Serket loved life, even despite the fact that she was dead.

Vriska decided to get up, stretching her body out as she then began to walk down the beach, burying her toes into the sand as she savored each step. She loved the delightful way every grain of sand beneath her naked soles tickled, how she felt so connected to the ground each time she walked. She hadn't worn any sort of footwear since for as long as she could remember, and never regretted it. Her absentee lusus never taught her much about anything, let alone clothing conducts, so the girl had pretty much brought herself up on what she thought best.

She could never understand anyone would willingly want to suffocate their tootsies. She'd always thought it was obvious that footwear was invented by the seadweller aristocracy to keep everyone oppressed and separate from nature. Though then again, Vriska's blood caste was SUPPOSED to oppress those lower, but she never liked that. Serket shook her head, giggling lightly as she followed the shore-line, occasionally zoning out to gaze at the endless horizons. It didn't matter anymore, considering that Alternia was gone. All that was left were memories...

Vriska never thought much about her death. It had just sort of happened, no warning or provocation. One moment she was chilling out on her planet, the next thing she knew she'd blacked out and woken up in her hive, drenched in her own purple blood. Once the initial shock wore off, she found that the afterlife was actually pretty cool, akin to a waking dream. She got to relive all her best experiences, and mostly avoided the bad ones, though she found they'd still intrude in much like nightmares. Terrible, vivid nightmares that felt so real and that could have happened at any time... Vriska shook her head, refusing to let some bad thoughts ruin her good mojo.

She proceeded onwards, walking slowly across the soft, wet sands to fully take it all in. The feeling just never got old, and in time she found herself not far from her hive. It had been built directly overlooking the ocean, on a small hill. She fondly recalled spending many an evening just lying on her roof, counting each of the stars and constellations above and even giving a few names. Vriska eventually reached her respiteblock, carefully clambering up each of the cold, smooth steps leading up the hill. There weren't too many, but she did find it awkward how large each step was, especially when she'd occasionally trip and tumble down them.

Fortunately, the climb up was uneventful and she was soon at her door with no issue, entering into her life, wherein she immediately collapsed down onto the floor. Lying on her back, Vriska did nothing but stare at her ceiling for some time, her mind wandering on numerous subjects. She thought it was funny how she could see at all when she didn't even have pupils, but then nothing HAD to make sense in the afterlife. As her mind wandered, she'd occasionally stretch and wiggled all ten of her toes, giggling as she raised one foot up in the air. They were like, thin little grubs at the end of her feet, but instead of grubs they were her toes. It was almost....

Miraculous.

After what felt like ages (and it could very well have been), Vriska slowly got up, ruffling her unkempt head of hair as she paced around her room, taking in each detail to see if anything had changed. Same as it ever been, her room was a total mess; faygo bottles, plastic beach balls, spare clothes , and some other random junk the waves had brought in carelessly strewn about. Despite the hazard, and the numerous painful times she'd trip or step over them, Vriska just never got around to cleaning up, constantly putting it off until later and promptly forgetting.

There were posters depicting clowns, goats and spiders, all animals she loved dearly. Especially arachnids, of all kinds, big and small: she'd frequently fantasized of being a Spider herself, making her own pretty webs in a corner and feeding off whatever came in and just chilling out in her web-hammocks. Alas, it was but a daring dream, but she liked her current life (unlife) well enough not to be too depressed. Looking towards her window, Vriska noticed her purple surfboard propped up next to the cabinet that held her wetsuit. She totally LOVED surfing, the thrill of riding and conquering the waves and showing off how brave she was spectacular! Of course, there was no one around to show off her moves to, and then there was fact that the only time she actually did any surfing wound up with her almost drowning.

Totally worth it, though!

Carefully stepping over the junk, she then brushed away some old beach magazines with one foot, before softly stepping over towards her husktop. It was plugged into a corner, lying on the floor, since her room lacked any proper furniture. Her house had never been installed with any, save for her recuperracoon, which was to the left. Her beloved sopor-bong lay right underneath it, to make it easier to fill up and toke. Though Vriska was aware that ingesting sopor was apparently REALLY bad, she refused to believe it. Not only did it make her feel good, it opened her mind and gave her inner-peace. Clearly it was just more highblood propaganda designed to enforce the Empire's lame rules.... Though then again, she was ALSO a highblood? Well, she was a rebel first!

Serket shook her head to focus her mind, seating herself down by her husktop. She wasn't ACTUALLY contacting anyone, just preparing to relive a memory where she did, but it was all she could do. Vriska had never met anyone else in here, and at times the loneliness did get crushing. She couldn't directly interact with the memories, and there weren't any other ghosts here. Was she the only one that died? The possibility seemed very likely, and it distressed her deeply inside. Not knowing why she died, or who else died or what they were going or if anyone even missed her....

Pushing the negative thoughts back, she let out a sad sigh before then pondering on her options; Kanaya the Seadweller was her BEST FRIEND, though she never did like how she hated her life-style, wanting her to 'Kindly Stop Fuckin Around And Fulfill Your Duties As A Subjuggulator', whatever that even meant. Then there was Equius, who also nagged and pestered her about her blood. She really liked the maroon blood Nitram, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same, considering the times he'd blocked her. He was probably just playing hard to get. Then there was Nepeta, the brownblood. She thought that her fairy role-playing was hilarious and adorable, and the girl was very pleasant company.

She thought on the others, but then realized she hadn't really spoken to them much, if at all. She mostly talked to Kanaya, and would frequently mix up the others in the few times she'd talk to them. Shutting her eyes, Vriska then concentrated on a memory of one of their conversations with Nepeta, since she started to miss her.

In that instant, the dreamscape around began to shift, and she found herself now lying on her back, husktop on and directly placed on her stomach. Her feet were comfortably touching the wall, and there were several magazines and bottles strewn about. Nepeta was contacting her, though she recalled that she'd started this specific conversation. She answered right away, repeating the conversation as it had occurred back then;

\-- astralGoat [AG] began trolling acuteChangeling [AC] \--

AG: heeeeeeeey there sis!  
AG: :o)  
AG: how's the most ADORABLE little fairy this side of existence doing?  
AC: :33 < *the adorable kitten-fey flutters down on her magnificent wings, sprinkling sparkly fairy dust behind her*  
AC: :33 < *she greets her spider friend with the purritiest smile, her clean white fangs shining brightly*  
AC: :33 < :33  
AG: oh riiiiiiiiiight we're roleplaying, yeaaaaaaaaaaaah.  
AG: that's like, a thing that you do.... it's your THING, you know? that THING that defines you, who YOU *are*, and stuff. that thing that makes you YOU, you know what i'm saying?  
AG: ........  
AG: okay, uh, just give me, like, ONE minute to get in character, 'k?  
AC: :33 < *AC awaits quite patiently, doing some tricks in the air with her fairy purrity butterfly wings in the meantime*  
AG: *the chillest and like, COOLEST spider in the entiiiiiiiiire universe greets the tasty wait no SHIT, i mean, cute, cutest little fairy, and invites her into her web to play*  
AG: ;o)  
AC: :33 < *AC sees through the spider's silly ruse, and sprays some dust in her face*  
AG: oooooooowwwwwwww, you got it in all eight of them!!!!!!!! ::::o(  
AG: uncool, sis.  
AC: :33 < *AC scorns the spider for breaking the RP rules!!!!*  
AC: :33 < >:((  
AG: ooooooooh shiiiiiiiit sorry, hahaha, my bad!  
AG: um, okaaaaaaaaaay.......  
AG: *'oooooooowwwwwwww', says the spider, 'you got it in all eight of them'!!!!!!!!*  
AC: :33 < much better!  
AG: *the spider is really, really sorry for like, trying to eat the fairy, and stuff*  
AG: *she just thinks she would taste really good, but she means that as a complement!*  
AG: :o)  
AC: :33 < *the fairy is unsure if she can trust the spider, fluttering up cautiously while narrowing her eyes*  
AG: *the spider beckons down to her, assuring the fairy that she's a friend and won't hurt her*  
AG: uhhh, wait no i got it, this is GOOD......  
AG: *assuring her that she is FEYrendly*  
AC: *AC giggles, and decides to trust the spider, furloating down and giving the spider a big hug*  
AG: *the coolest spider hugs her back, deciding that she can't eat her little fairy friend*  
AC: :33 < awwww!  
AC: :33 < *AC sprinkles lucky dust all over her spider feyriend, ensuring good furrtune for her in the furruture!*  
AC: :33 < vriska is a really nice name, by the way!  
AG: awwwww, gee, thanks! :oD  
AG: i like your name lots too, nepeta!  
AG: heheheh, nep-peh-ta.  
AG: nep. peeeeeeeeh. taaaaaaaa.  
AC: :33 < That's funny....  
AG: i knooow! nep-peh-taa. it's a funny name, uh, no offense, i just think lots of things are like, hilarious!  
AG: 'cuz you know, humor's totally good for the soul!  
AG: :o)  
AC: :33 < But I don't remember any of this.....  
AG: what?  
AC: ........ Who are you?  
AG: uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh  
AG: ooooooookaaaaaaaay  
AG: nep are you like, alright? :o/  
AG: you're kinda freaking me out here!  
AC: I don't rrremember haaving thisssss conversssssation aat aall!!!!!!!!  
AC: In fact, this issn't my memory!  
AG: uuuuuuuh  
AG: i am just as confused as you are?  
AC: Fuuuuuuuuck!  
AG: tell me about it, this is so weird!  
AG: nep, what is going on?  
AC: Nepeta? That's....  
AC: That'ss not my name!  
AG: It's... AC: It's Vrisska...  
AG: uuuuuhhh  
AC: Sssshit! Our bubbles are colliding!  
AG: sssssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttt

\-- astralGoat [AG] stopped trolling acuteChangeling [AC] \--

The dreamscape suddenly shifted, the right side of her room rearranging itself bizarrely. New pieces of furniture appeared, and the floor and walls grew cleaner, and the smell of earth and the sounds of harsh winds outside grew prevalent, replacing the smell of the sand and the sound of the waves. A computer table with a husktop appeared, with a thin, female figure seated on it. Vriska shook her head, lowering her purple glasses in surprise as she saw who her new visitor was....

Herself.

Vriska was greeting her near-identical clone, with the exact same facial features and body-frame and horns, though she noticed numerous differences in her clothing; dusty looking jeans and a jacket, a brown caste symbol on her shirt, which alongside the color of her makeup, suggested she was a brownblood. Her glasses were cracked, and she was wearing a pair of red sneakers, the laces carelessly undone. The mysterious doppelganger did nothing but shiver in her chair, looking quite nervous and extremely confused by this. Her eyes were blank white, showing that she too was dead.

After some time, the highblooded Serket decided to speak up, keeping her empty eyes locked on her strange look alike as she jovially greeted her;

"Holy fucking shiiiiiiit, you're... You're me!! You're totally me, aren't you!? I mean, like, you look like me! But then... Maybe you AREN'T me? So you might just look like me, but actually not be me? Wait wait, I got it! Maybe you're me, but from... ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Oh man, fuck, you're so me from another universe, aren't you!? This is sooooooo amazing, I haven't gotten to talk to anyone that wasn't like, a memory-dream-ghost-memory thing, but then, like, I don't even know if you're also REAL or not? Then again, like... What even IS reality? It's all totally subjective, man, what's real to me might not be to you, you know? I mean, like......"

The brownblood looked around nervously, rubbing her hands as her counterpart continued to blab on, her topic growing more disjointed and bizarre. She opened her mouth to interrupt, but all that came out was incomprehensible stammering. Vriska eventually stopped speaking, her voice drawing off as her expression grew distant. She didn't seem to be staring at anything in particular, though then it was impossible to tell considering that her eyes were blank white. Eventually, she mustered up the courage to speak up, her voice a stuttering mess:

"Uh-uh, um, ssssso, wow, I g-guesss you're me f-from another universe?! I.... I don't know how this issss even possssible!"

On the sound of her voice, the highblooded Vriska snapped back to reality. She stared vacantly at the counterpart, lips parting into a wide, goofy smile:

"Well maybe we should, like, introduce ourselves? Wait, we already have; we're both Vriska Serket, right? Or maybe you're a DIFFERENT Vriska, but in that case would you be me? Shiiiiiiiit, this is soooooooo weird and confusing, but it's also really, really, REALLY cooooooool! I'm talking to myself, but you're also a different person, but you're also MYSELF, who's also a different person but still myself! Daaaaaaamn, my head's all full of fuck..."

She leant herself against the wall, clapping her hands together lightly as she stared at the other Vriska for some time. The brownblood was growing quite disconcerted by this, finding the behavior of her highblood incarnation quite strange. But she seemed nice enough, albeit very odd, and it wasn't like she could even harm her in here. Fidgeting in her seat, she looked around the room, noticing the strange ways both of their memoryscapes had merged together.

It was difficult to tell where one room started and the other ended, though the assortment of beach junk all over one side of the floor was definitely new. She spent a few minutes struggling to think of something to say, until the highblooded Vriska suddenly spoke up once again:

"Sooooooooo, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself...Myself? Ourselves?! Man, maaaaaaan..."

Lowblood Vriska gulped, struggling to speak up. She wasn't normally this nervous in conversation, but she'd grown rather jittery in the time since her death, her only company being the whispers of the Dark Gods whenever she'd fall "asleep". And now the first real, new contact with a person was this bizarre incarnation of herself from another dimension, which happened with no prior warning, in such a short amount of time... It was all a LOT to deal with.

"Um, um, well, it's really not THAT interesting... I'm... I wasss a farmer? Like I sssaid, not very exciting, I jusst ssshovelled around manure, raised hoofbeastsss and killed them with my own bare handsss... Yeah. Um, and I alsso did sssome FLARPing too, but it wass to he-"

"FLARPing? Oh yeaaaah, FLARPing! That thing! Yeah, I sort of never really cared much for it, I guess? Violence was never really ME, you know? Make LOVE not WAR, like they used to say... Although that saying usually gets you culled, but we should be totally safe here! Well um, unless there are like... GHOST drones here, oh shit!"

The highblood began to look around nervously, getting on her knees and searching by her respiteblock in the unlikely case there were Drones lurking about. Brownblood Vriska found this quite humorous, snickering lightly. Odd as she was, this doppelganger was pleasant enough company. Highly unusual, considering her blood caste, but then Tavros had been pretty okay, even if she was an idiot.

Remembering that Drones were robots and couldn't HAVE souls, the highblood Vriska suddenly stood back up, walking towards her lowblooded counterpart before jumping up on her computer table, causing her to fall over with a gasp. "What t-the f-fuck?" she stammered out, taken aback by this strange behavior. The highblood sat down on the table, kicking her legs over the edge as she poked at the other Vriska's husktop. She seemed rather interested in how it looked, despite the fact that it wasn't very special. Easily amused, it seemed, but that wasn't really a negative trait.

Her counterpart's naked feet were several inches from her face, giving her a close look at all the layers of sand on her soles. Did she wear ANY shoes? She debated directly asking, since it would have been rude, and also since she didn't actually mind. They did look nice, though then, they were also HER feet. Outside of their clothing, hairstyles and blood colors, both girls seemed physically identical, though there were some differences: she had thicker thighs, larger breasts, and slight budging around her stomach region.

She then leapt off the table, helping her lowblood clone up and apologizing for the fright. She dusted off, smiling meekly before watching as the highblood began to wander off, walking around her side of the room. She seemed fascinated by how different it was, expressing surprise at how clean the floors were. No useless junk littering it, all her books and magazines neatly sorted on an oddly placed shelf. She walked over towards it, picking up a book and flipping through the pages before placing it back upside down. She looked back at her brownblood counterpart, her voice low and somewhat reluctant:

"So, uh... Okay this'll sound pretty mean, I guess, but well, I'm REALLY curious so um..."

"How'd you die?"

It was a loaded question. Oh, she knew exactly how she died. Every detail of it, considering she constantly relived the memory, as if the Dreambubble Gods were purposefully tormenting her. Mocking her endlessly with memories of her failure... Her throat locked up, and she shook her head, finally mustering up enough courage to detail the accounts of her death:

"Well, I wass our only God-Tier, sssso um... I took it upon myssself to faccce the demon hunting ussss. It wass futile and sstupid, yeah, but I HAD to try... I jusst had to. I thought sssince I wass a god that maybe, maybe I could have sstood a chance againssssst him, but...."

"I jusst never got up after he gutted me...."

Tears begin to well up, carelessly running down her cheeks. Her counterpart frowned, feeling more than a little guilty for asking. She walked up towards her, wrapping her arms around her and bringing the girl in close as she sniffled.

"Shit, I am so so SO sorry! I didn't think it'd hurt you so much, I mean I can barely even remember how I died, but still, I'm really sorry!"

The lowblood hugged her back, trying to tell her that it was alright but only managing to stutter incoherently. She felt her counterpart begin stroking her hair, comforting her with soft humming in her ear, which helped to calm her down.

"But hey, like, look on the bright side; you went down a hero! I mean, that's seriously so brave and amazing, I'm in awe! Like I said, I can't remember how I how died, but I just know it was nowhere even NEAR as dignified as your death."

Though it didn't help as much, she was thankful for the effort. She softly pulled away from her highblood doppelganger, seating herself back on her computer chair as she stared meekly down at her own shoes. She didn't want to see the look of concern on the other Vriska's face, and felt guilty for making *her* feel guilty. After some time, the highblood broke through the awkward air;

"Um sooo... Would you like me to show you around my side of the place? I guess we're roomies now, and so I need to be more hospitable..... Especially for such a brave hero!"

The brownblood looked towards her and nodded her head, getting up from the chair and moving towards her. She wasn't sure if they were really 'roomies', but she couldn't turn down an offer of hospitality. Slowly and cautiously, she stepped over numerous piles of random junk, kicking away a beach-ball, which indigo Vriska watched roll away, giggling slightly once it hit the wall. She soon turned her attention back to her guest, who also happened to be her, but was also apparently someone else? The entire situation was still pretty confusing for the both of them.

"Okay uhhhh, well, here you are? Soooooooo, make yourself at home.... Me? Vriska? No wait I'M Vriska.... I think. Okay wait, maybe YOU'RE Vriska and I'm the one who's someone else? Man, maaaaaaaaan, this is just SO CONFUSING, uuuuugggh," she pulled at her hair, banging her head on the wall in frustration while her counterpart watched nervously, rubbing her hands together before then tapping the highblood's shoulders.

This caused her to straighten up, apologizing for the behavior. Walking towards some magazines, she then brushed them aside with one foot, seating herself on the ground as she then patted on a space, beckoning her counterpart to sit down. She hesitated slightly at first, but then sat down in front of her counterpart, moving her knees in towards her chest. They stared at each other for some time, indigo Vriska doing nothing but smiling vapidly as her lowblood counterpart ogled uneasily.

"Soooo, you're a god, right?"

Lowblood Vriska blinked, gulping nervously before then answering her counterpart, voice tinged with reluctance:

"Yeaah, yeah I am."

"I heard like, god-tier players get wings, or something, though I never really got to see one before.... I passed on. So, well, do you think you could show me your wings? I'm sure they'd look awesome!"

The lowblood blinked once more, feeling both flattered and unsure about the question. She wasn't exactly proud of her god-tier appearance; though she liked how she looked, she never exactly felt that she truly deserved it, even if she was the only one who played the game 'right'. She also felt that she definitely didn't deserve it after failing her friends...

After she failed Kanaya...

Fighting back tears, she took in a deep breath. There was no use in crying, she'd done her best and died fighting for them. Hoping that the highblood didn't notice, she quickly got up, hiding her face before then shutting her eyes and visualizing her Knight of Life outfit. All she had to do here was remember what it looked like, imagine it on herself and.... A sharp, drawn out gasp came from the highblood, causing her to open her eyes. She was dressed in her flawlessly clean, yellow god-tier pajamas, spreading out her two white bird wings out almost proudly.

"Hooooooooooly sssssshiiiiiiiittttt!"

The highblood quickly fell over, eyes wide and jaw dropped in awe. This caused the other Vriska to smile, holding her hands behind her back as she stared down at her shoes. She didn't even know if this counted as narcissism, but it felt nice to be admired, even if said admiration was technically coming from her alternate self...

"Holy shit, look at... HOOOOLY shit, look at your WINGS! Wow, WOW, oh woooooooow.... They're so BEAUTIFUL, oh my gooooooood."

"Heh, yeah, I sssort think they're kind of neat too, bu-"

"Can I touch them? Please please oh please let me touch them!" indigo Vriska begged, hopping up and down and pouting like a little wriggler. The lowblooded Serket hesitated at first, stuttering in surprise before taking in a deep breath and nodding in approval. The highblood gleefully moved in, extending a shaky hand and softly stroking the wings. They felt INCREDIBLE, so soft and smooth to the touch, almost exactly like what she imagined a cloud would have felt. Her counterpart giggled a bit, finding the sensation to be very ticklish. She was gentle, lightly rubbing each immaculate feather in almost feverous reverence.

"These are sooooo FUCKING AMAZING, god daaaaaaamnnnn. Hey, if I went god-tier, would I, like have gotten wings just like these too?! Oh man oh fuck, oh MAN that's even more amazing! I could have flown and shit and hey, hey what's flying like? I'm sure it's fun, I mean it's gotta be fun how is flying NOT fun, but like I mean, just how FUN is it?"

The lowblood grinned happily, proud that she made her counterpart so ecstatic;

"Well, um, it's kind of hard to dessscribe b-but yeah, it'sss really, REALLY fun."

"Maaaan, you're so amazing uh.... me?"

"Um, well I ssorta think theresss enough differancess between uss ssso that they we can, um, acknowledge each other assss ssssseperate people?" she herself was somewhat unsure of this, but felt it was necessary. The highblood still appeared confused, staring out vacantly into space. She then shook her head, looking back to her counterpart and nodding slowly. After some time, she then moved away towards the other end of the room, pacing around aimlessly and kicking aside more junk.

Brownblood Vriska walked over to her, noticing a purple surfboard by the window-sill. She carefully moved towards it, lightly poking at the board before deciding to look outside the window; there, she saw that the dreamscape outside had merged into a strange mixture of tall sandy cliffs, overlooking an endless indigo sea, a lone windmill floating bizarrely in mid-air. It was an odd sight indeed, though then little made sense here in the dreambubbles.

She soon decided to switch back to her regular outfit, the wings vanishing as her pajamas shifted back to her regular outfit. Behind her, she could hear her counterpart groan out, clearly upset by her swapping back to her dusty old clothes. The highblood perked up quickly enough however, and then ran towards the lowblood Serket, showing off the surfboard as began to boast;

"Yeaaaaaaaaah, I'm also totally a cool surfer chick, by the way? I've ridden these HUUUUUGE tides and waves and shit.... Hell, I almost fucking *died* once! Yup, like, back when I was six sweeps old? Okay, yeah, that was also the only time I actually DID any surfing, buuuuuuut it was still TOTALLY gnarly! Maybe not as much as like, getting god powers and fighting fuckin' demons, but still!"

"Heeey, yeah, how about I show you my bitchin' wetsuit? It's really cool looking, not to mention comfy!"

The brownblood blinked, but then nodded, curious to see how her highblood counterpart would have looked in one. Indigo Vriska immediately grabbed the other girl's hand, pulling her towards a cabinet towards the left of the window. Taking a few steps back, she allowed the highblood to kneel down and open it up, before she then shut it down again.

"Uhhhh, hey would you maybe mind turning around? Well uh, unless you want to li-"

"Umm, you know you can jussst, remember yourssself wearing the outfit and it'll appear on you, seeing that'sss what I did?" interrupted lowblood Vriska, trying to nip a potentially embarrassing situation in the butt. Deep down inside, she sort of DID want to see her naked, even if it was just to compare and contrast their bodies...

"Ooooooooh riiiiiiight! Shiiiiit, my bad, hahahah! heh... Okay just uuuhhh, give me a sec...."

She shut her eyes, straightening her body out as she imagined the wetsuit over her body. In that moment, her clothing then changed, the tank-top and baggy pants instantly replaced with a sleek and rather form-fitting wetsuit, covering her entire body save for her head, hands and feet. She discarded her purple glasses, grinning proudly as she showed her body off in front of her alternate-universe clone.

The lowblood gulped nervously, finding the wetsuit really helped showcase the girl's curves. The way her breasts and behind seemed to almost bulge from how tight it was, and she reluctantly found the juxtaposition between the black suit and the light grey skin of her feet to be quite alluring. As egotistical as it technically was, she couldn't help but admit that she was rather beautiful. The brownblood nervously shifted her legs, trying to conceal the growing erection, wherein she noticed the highblood appeared to be seductively flipping her hair and blinking her eyelids. Could she notice? It was a worrying idea, but she felt it was obviously unfou-

"You think I'm hot, don't you?"

The lowblooded Serket gasped out, shaking nervously and trying her best to deny it, though only managing to stutter and shake pathetically. The highblood grinned, slowing moving towards her, her steps soft and calculated. Suddenly, she grabbed at her counterpart's crotch, her smile growing wide as she felt her stiffening bulge. Brownblood Vriska's sharp gasps of shock were interrupted by the other Vriska's inglorious remark;

"Hoooooooly shiiiiiiiit, you have a bulge?!"

They both blushed furiously, the lowblood in embarrassment and shame, the highblood in arousal. The highblood didn't have a bulge, and this difference between them only served to make everything all the more awkward. Shamelessly, the highblood then continued to grope her counterpart's crotch, giggling as she felt the bulge underneath attempt to break through the fabric of her dusty jeans. The lowblood barely struggled, finding that she was actually enjoying this, even despite the embarrassment she felt.

Slowly and carefully, the indigoblood then shifted her body, shoving the brownblood down as she then seated herself on the girl's legs, carefully extending a hand to pull it down. The lowblood's eyes widened, but she then immediately decided to accept. The situation may have been abrupt, bizarre, embarrassing *and* idiotic, but both of them hadn't had any contact with anyone else for so long, and neither of them had ever really DONE it. There was no harm in getting to know each other better.

Serket moved herself closer to the highblood, rubbing her hands across the latex of her wetsuit and sighing out before she then began massaging the nape of her neck, which caused her counterpart to gasp with pleasure. She quickly pulled off the brownblood's jacket, throwing it aside as she then began groping her twin's firm little breasts. The lowblood proceeded to move her hands behind indigo Vriska's behind, touching her cheeks and feeling how tight the latex was. They were quite supple, with only a bit of flab to them. Her hands moved lower still, and she then cheekily clutched at her counterpart's visible camel-toe, causing her to gasp out and fall over.

Regaining her composure, they both began giggling, until indigo Vriska suddenly leapt at the lowblood, locking her into a tight kiss. Though shocked, the girl did not resist her strange twin's advancements, and soon kissed her back. Her mouth seemed to taste strongly of sopor, and her purple lipstick was quite delectable. They lovingly embraced for some time, rolling around on the messy ground as she ran her fingers through her hair. Being that they were both around the exact same height, and that they both had similar body-frames in general, made this quite easy for the both of them.

Indigo Vriska was forceful, almost accidentally biting her partner's lip at one point. She could feel her run several thin fingers through her wild tufts of messy hair, and she began to do the same, noticing how smooth the brownblood's hair felt in comparison. All the while, the brownblood Vriska felt her bulge stiffen up harder and harder, growing more and more aroused as continued making out with... herself. In the heat of the moment, she began grinding her crotch up against her partner's wetsuit, moaning and grunting like some starved animal. An idea came to the highblood, and she then neatly shoved the girl over, moving down to her pants as she then began unzipping the jeans, pulling her counterpart's clean white underpants off and marveling at her thin, semi-erectile penis.

It was quite the attractive organ, thin and average in girth, with small little testes hung neatly beneath. She cupped them up with one hand, causing the lowblood to gasp out as she felt weighed them up. They felt like squishy little balls, but she was more interested in the cock itself. Slowly and carefully, the highblood raised one leg up, moving it in close. Wiggling her toes in preparation, she then placed her foot over the now erect penis, gripping the shaft and slowly massaging it. The lowblood gasped out sharply, feeling somewhat uncomfortable from the coarse texture of her counterpart's sand-covered sole.

Beaming widely, the highblood then moved her other foot in, holding the shaft up with all ten of her dexterous toes as they worked their way up and down, her heels gently rubbing against the lower base of the girl's dick. Her bulge swelled further and further, the pressure in her prostrate building up as she felt herself on the verge of climax. She could feel every grain of sand on her counterpart's soles rub against the soft skin of the penis, sandwiching her calloused soles tighter and tighter as thin, dexterous toes tickled the sides of her shaft.

Slowly, gently, the highblood then moved upwards, gripping the head of her penis between two toes to directly stimulate the frenulum as her other foot continued softly massaging her thickened shaft. Her bulge just felt so amazing between her calloused feet, like a thick, warm fleshy rod, throbbing and ready to burst out soon. It almost made her wonder what having a dick felt like, though she wasn't really one for envy. She watched in almost sadistic pleasure as her counterpart panted and shook. She was biting down on her lip hard enough to draw out thin drops of brown blood, and her cheeks were flushed a delicious shade of brown.

After another minute, she could not contain herself any longer, and with a loud screech, forcefully ejaculated all over the highblood's toes, spraying them all with sticky strands of brown fluids. She pulled her feet away, moving one foot up towards her mouth as she then began licking her toes up, curious as to how the cum would have tasted. As she'd expected, it was a very delicious chocolate taste, and she found herself suddenly suckling in several more toes. The other Vriska continued to pant, shutting her eyes to relax when she suddenly gasped out, looking down to find that the highblood was now sucking on the tip of her penis. Wrapping her thick, juicy lips firmly around the head, she began to suck on it forcefully and hungrily, using her sloppy tongue to lubricate the penis further. The girl was desperate to taste in more of that delicious chocolate.

Her brownblood counterpart appeared quite uncomfortable, but was actually greatly enjoying this, her cheeks warm as blood rushed back to her throbbing penis. The indigoblood moaned in-between her slurps, directly sucking out pre-cum from the very tip as she took in more and more of the cock down into her throat. Tongue lopping out, the lowblood found once again that she could not hold in any longer, moaning loudly as she sprayed out more brown jizz straight into her partner's mouth. With a happy gulp, the highblood Vriska swallowed it all down, moaning and licking her lips as she reveled in the absolutely delicious taste of chocolate. The lowblood Serket shook and breathed, smiling goofily. This was all so amazing, even despite how bizarre it was.

Not only was she having sex with her alternate-universe-self, but she LOVED it. She was beautiful, as narcissistic as it was to admit. Another idea came to the highblood, and she stood up, her bare feet still sticky with cum and saliva. Reaching back, she felt up the zipper of her wetsuit and pulled down, peeling it off her body and slowly exposing her naked body to her counterpart, who watched in awe. Though the wetsuit helped to better define her curves, she still looked quite stunning, her breasts and posterior far larger than the lowblood's were.

Whether this was another genetic difference between them, or just a result of her diet, was uncertain, but the result was gorgeous either way. The highblood lacked a penis, her pubis covered in light yet unkempt mats of hair, and she felt her bulge stiffen as she stared at her juicy labia. The highblooded Serket smiled, running her hands seductively down her body as she moved in. Her arms on the lowblood's shoulders, she then mounted herself on the throbbing penis, which glistened with both translucent pre-cum and her own saliva. This served to help smooth in the first few inches, and the lowblood helped by thrusting in deeper and deeper. Indigo Vriska gasped and grunted the most, finding the sensation of a penis inside her to be the best thing possible. Feeling it grow between her vaginal walls, feeling it push in deeper and deeper, it was ecstatic. It was miraculous.

They moaned in unison, the highblood forcing herself down deeper on her counterpart's member as the other thrust as hard as she could, her hands wrapped around her shoulder as she dug her nails in, her penis thick and throbbing inside the girl's tight vagina. Arching her head back, she screamed out, feeling herself at the very brink. Just one more push, one more thrust and... 

It was the highblood Serket who climaxed first, spraying out large amounts of purple jizz all over her partner's dick as she shot up a thick, warm stream of cum, spra-

Indigo Vriska opened her eyes, looking around in a confused daze.

She was back at the beach, lying on the on the beach, no longer in her hive. Staring down, she saw she was still dressed. One minute she was having the best (well only) sex of her life and the next thing she was here, back where she started. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head in dismay. Where'd the other Vriska go? Did anything even happen?

It had all felt so real... But then, what WAS real here? What was REAL anyway?

Contemplating those thoughts, she sat down cross-legged on the sands in front of the shore-line, fondly regarding the way the tides moved back and forth...


End file.
